how to live
by 70ftofhair
Summary: you're alive, but are you really living? A short tale of cancer, heartbreak, love, and friendship. friendship!è/c with hints of è/e, è/m, and m/c.


summary: _You're alive, but are you really living? _

a/n: Damn, I really shouldn't start another story, but I was just so inspired. This is going to take place in California just cause I'm honestly too lazy to check up on foreign laws and shit.

This barely any dialogue in here, and it doesn't really go with the title or the summary (but I like both, so I'm not changing them).

This actually more of a Eponine/Cosette friendship than a Enjonine, but whateves.

Warning: Cancer. May or may not include death. You'll have to read and find out.

I dedicate this to a very important person in my life.

* * *

They used to be happy: Montparnasse and Eponine.

Once upon a time they were high school sweethearts, just two loner kids who found comfort with each other. They were the kids who sat in the back of the football stadium making fun of all the dumb jocks and slutty cheerleaders. They skipped all the dances because they were too cool for them, and only went to their senior prom "ironically". They'd skip classes, smoke weed under the football stadium bleachers, and have sex in the backseat of his car. Their summers were spent partying and drinking under the beach pier. They were completely carefree with nothing but a few dollars in their pockets and cigarettes and alcohol on their breaths.

Then college came along, and Eponine, though rebellious she was extremely intelligent, had gotten a full academic scholarship in an university across the country. They broke up, not wanting to deal with the the long distance relationship. they fucked other people, but in Eponine's third year, Montparnasse followed her. They reunited and dated as if they never broke up at all.

After her graduation and Montparnase's graduation from automotive technician school, she was shocked to discover she was pregnant. A rash decision later, the two were married in city hall with her own two siblings as their witnesses. (Montparnasse was an orphan, and her parents disowned her in shame.)

Five months later, their son, Antoine Pierre Thernardier-Montparnasse was born. Weighing in at 6 lbs and 4 ozs, he was absolutely perfect in their eyes. With soft brown hair and piercing green eyes (like his father), he was theirs.

Little did they know, that their son would later be the only thing about each other they liked.

* * *

She waited by the phone patiently. She had just put down Antoine for a nap. Eponine had gone to the doctor earlier that week after she noticed an unusual bump on her left breast. She lied to her husband and told him she was at the grocery store. They had performed an x-ray, but still wanted to take other test to confirm what she was dreading.

The phone rang ten minutes later. She picked up and listened to her doctor on the other end. When she hung up, she put her face into her hands and cried.

* * *

"I have breast cancer," Eponine said as Montparnasse slipped into their small bed. He stared at her blankly and laughed.

"That's a funny one, Nee," he laughed nervously. She just looked at him seriously. Suddenly he was angry.

"We don't have enough money Eponine! How could you get sick?!" He thought of their lack of healthcare.

"Excuse me?! You think I wanted this! You think I want to be sick?!" she yelled at him, angry tears pricking at her eyes. They fight all night. He sleeps on the couch for the first time in their marriage.

It's not the last.

* * *

Eponine goes into surgery to remove the enlarged tumor from her breast. Her body's left disfigured. She still has to undergo chemo.

She shaves her head. Montparnasse shaves his head in support, and they take Antonie to get a mohawk.

Eponine has to take an extended absence from her job. Monty's not happy, but there's no way she could continue to have such a demanding job as a social worker and undergo her treatment.

Chemo is expensive as fuck. Montparnasse has to work multiple double to triple shifts a week just to cover half the cost. They try to keep up, but they have to file for welfare eventually. Eponine's parents are no help, Gav is still in high school, Azelma is a broke college student, and Montparnasse just doesn't have a family.

Montparnasse starts reverting to his old high school trade of drug dealing. Since Antoine was born, they had both gone straight, but with the added stress, Montparnasse started smoking cigarettes again and goes to the bar again. He meets up with some of his old contacts who convince him that dealing would easily help over his wife's medical expense.

Past the point of desperation, he does. The money comes in fast. He soon starts taking less shifts at the garage. Eponine has her suspicions. It's not until she gets a call from the hospital. The very same hospital where she gets her cancer treatment, her husband was nursing a gunshot wound from a bat-shit crazy tweaker.

* * *

They fight a lot.

Every conversation turns into a vicious verbal battle.

Until finally, Montparnasse walks out the door one night and doesn't come back.

* * *

He still sends money. He loves her enough to still support her through this time.

She sends divorce papers back. She loves him enough to still support his decisions.

* * *

Cosette Pontmercy is a happy woman. At first, she irritates Eponine like no other. Cosette's breast cancer is worst than Eponine's, but it didn't seem like it with Cosette's carefree demeanor. She was always being optimistic despite her constant health disappointments.

When Montparnasse leaves Eponine, it was Cosette who took her and Antoine in. Cosette and her husband, Marius, have a daughter similar in age as Antoine.

When Eponine breaks down for the first time, Cosette is the one soothing the woman and taking care of her. It's the first time Eponine realizes just how strong the blonde woman is.

* * *

They get tattoos together. It's not exactly doctor recommended, but they do it anyways. They get similar things on their wrist.

_The day their child was born.  
The day they were diagnosed with cancer.  
Stay Strong._

* * *

They both write bucket lists as a part of their self-given therapy.

Eponine's list only has ten things.

Cosettes's list has over fifty things.

* * *

It's Jamie's third birthday party when Eponine meets Antoine Enjolras for the first time. Her Antoine was attempting to climb on top of a strange blonde man.

"Antoine!" She scolds. The handsome man turns his head sharply.

"Yes?" He questions as he lifts her son into his arms. She suddenly gets protective of the boy and immediately lunges for him.

"Who are you?" She questions as she tries to get her son from the stranger. The toddler squirms away from her.

"Hi, you must be Eponine," the man says as he holds out his hand. She eyes him suspiciously. "I'm Antoine Enjolras. I'm a friend of Marius." The name Enjolras rings a bell in her head. Cosette and Marius have been hinting for weeks for the two to meet.

It had been several months since Montparnasse had left the mother and child. She still reached letters and money from the man, but she hasn't seen him. They worked out a schedule in which Monty would pick up Antoine twice a week from the daycare, take him in for the night, and then bring him back the next day. Eponine thought this was a bit unfair, but Monty insisted on it. (He wanted to make sure Antoine spend plenty of time with his mother just in case life took a turn for the worst.)

Her heart shouldn't flip at the man before her, but her days may be numbered. She needs to take all the chances she could.

* * *

Eponine's improving.

Cosette's not.

* * *

Eponine's hair is growing again. Her chemo is over, and she's almost completely done with her treatment (and almost cancer-free!). She's about to get new breast implants. She and Montparnasse are on relatively good terms. Her relationship with Enjolras is blooming wonderfully. He's wonderful to her son and so understanding of her struggle.

Everything couldn't be any better.

* * *

Cosette passes away on the last day of Eponine's radiation session.

Eponine gets the call as she enters Enjolras' car. Her phone rings twice before she notices. She's elated to see Cosette's name on the screen. Cosette's condition had worsen, but she always wanted to know of Eponine's progress. The other woman had always felt guilty when she would tell Cosette of of her progress, but the other woman didn't care.

She happily answers the phone. She's surprised to hear Marius on the line. He solemnly tells her the news.

_This morning… In her sleep… Peacefully…_

Eponine breaks down before she could hang up.

* * *

Dear Eponine,

If you are reading this, then it means that I have already moved on from this life. I'm so sorry that our Lord above has taken me away from you, my friend. If all else goes well, I pray that I am in the Heavens above watching over you and my other lovelies.

Don't you fret, my little cancer survivor, for I will always be with you in spirit. This past year has been very wonderful. I am so glad I had the opportunity to meet you. You have endured a strong year, and I do not doubt that you will have be face with many more. I pray that when we meet again, it's not because you have fallen under circumstances I have fallen of but when you're old and grey.

I pray that you once you're free of this constricting virus that you return to your life. I pray that you do all those things on your bucket list. I pray that you find love again and that maybe one day your precious Antoine has a brother or sister one day.

I pray that one day, that you find eternal happiness.

I love you dearly,  
Cosette

* * *

Eponine adds Cosette's death date to the bottom of her tattoo. She goes through her things with Marius and finds her bucketlist. She notices that there are several things that Cosette has already crossed off, but she takes the list with her.

She's determined to finish it for her.

* * *

On the 20th anniversary of Cosette's death, they are celebrating and not mourning. Eponine quietly on the front row of the church as she watches Marius walk down his own child down the aisle.

Jamie is radiating as she bounces down the aisle with her father. All eyes are on her expect for two. Eponine is staring at object of Jamie's affection, her son. Antoine Junior, who added the Junior as an ode to his step father, smiles tenderly at his bride to be. Eponine feels a tear trickle down her face. Enjolras smiles and whispers calming words into her ears. On the other side of him, sits Montparnasse who glows with pride at his eldest son.

Later at the reception, Eponine gives a heartwarming toast that moves the bride into tears. With that, she crosses the last thing off her and Cosette's bucketlist: speak at our children's wedding.

_end._


End file.
